Stukov
| tribes = | place = 11/20 | alliances = | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 17 | exiled = | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 11/24 | alliances2 = | challenges2 = 8 | votesagainst2 = 16 | days2 = 26 }} Aras is a contestant from and . During his time in Jordan, Aras played a strong physical and social game, always submitting high challenge scores. His overall likability and threat status caused his elimination at the hands of Franco. In All-Stars, Aras laid low during the early stages of the game, but soon found himself on the outs of a five person tribe. His frustration got the better of him, and he was blindsided soon after the merge for his over-the-top gameplay. Profile Survivor Jordan Aras began on Jorma tribe and quickly formed bonds with everyone. He made particularly close bonds with Britney and Jordan. Together the three of them controlled the votes on the Jorma tribe. Aras also was incredible in challenges, always submitting high scores for the tribe. He won idol clues and shared it with his alliance mates. At the mutiny, he was positioned well in a 9 person alliance. At the auction he made his target bigger buy publicly purchasing a secret advantage, which was an extra vote. All of these things caused him to be blindsided at final 11 by Franco and Jordan. He voted for Franco to win. Voting History In Episode One, the vote ended with a 5-5 tie between Brody and Tom, forcing a revote. Aras voted for Brody on the revote. All-Stars Beginning the game, he linked up with his alum, Preston while on Lafayette. He was then swapped on to the Burr tribe where he continued to win. At the only tribal he attended, there was an easy vote against the four alum. But upon hitting the third swap, he found himself out of luck. Aras felt aligned with Hey against the easy inactive target, Maddie, but when she became active she flipped the table on Aras and blindsided Hey along side Alex and Rivers. At the next vote after Vinny joined the tribe, he knew he was on the outs and publicly called out those three for being an obvious trio. Once he hit the merge, he was continuing to throw them under the bus and get them targeted but their loyal followers were not budging. However his ally from the early game, Preston, had an idol which he gave to Aras. Aras played it on himself and got one of Rivers followers, Jett, out of the game. At the next cycle Aras earned a trip to the room where he ended up losing his vote for three rounds in order to gain an idol good for one. Aras uses the idol on himself however it negates no votes as everyone planned to take down Preston. At the next vote, Aras was out of tricks and out of allies and found himself voted out unanimously. Voting History In Episode Eleven, Aras used a Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 6 votes against him. In Episode Twelve & Thirteen, Aras wagered his votes in The Room. He lost his voting privileges for three Tribal Councils. Trivia * Aras is one of four contestants to tie placements. The others are Harry, Alex, and Adyum from . References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Jordan Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Jordan Jury Members Category:All-Stars Jury Members Category:Jorma Tribe Category:Lafayette Tribe Category:E Tribe Category:11th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Jordan Category:Survivor: All-Stars Category:Personnel